Guitars are usually transported in appropriately sized instrument cases. Often, during a performance, a guitar player has the need to set down a guitar and special stands are provided for this purpose. However, having to transport a guitar stand in addition to the guitar case can be cumbersome. Also, a guitar stand requires additional space to set up and utilize. In many instances this is inconvenient if the space is limited such as on a small stage. Accordingly, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0032359 discloses a case for guitars incorporating an elongated bar or plate which is adapted to be supported on the top of the case when it is partly open. The bar has a recess therein shaped to receive the neck of a guitar or like musical instrument.
This method of converting a guitar case into a stand suffers from a number of defects. First, the bar is only retained on the top edges of the open case by the force of gravity and may easily be dislodged. The bar can be easily moved out of its intended position when a guitar is inserted or removed from the stand, creating the potential for the guitar to fall. Additionally, the bar needs to be carried separately from the case and the bar could be easily mislaid.